El hechizo del escondite
by Misai-Tan
Summary: Es divertido esconderse para que alguien más te busque. ¿Pero y si no logras encontrar a alguien?¿Y si esa es la persona mas importante para ti? ¡¿Dónde estas Suzuno! Pareja principal: NagumoxSuzuno Pareja Secundaria: HirotoxMidorikawa
1. ¿Y dónde se metió Suzuno?

Hoy traigo una nueva historia, ando algo deprimida, y escribir me anima mucho, enserio… Por eso también ando escribiendo otra historia aparte de esta y de Quiero volver a ver la luz de tus ojos, pero para no estresarme de subir cada semana, decidí escribirla toda de una y en eso estoy… Sin mas les dejo el Cap 1 (Aunque es mas bien un prólogo)

~~~o~~~o~~~

El hechizo del escondite

_Se cuenta que el día que por primera vez se jugó al escondite en la Tierra, los sentimientos eran los participantes. La locura contaba mientras todos se escondían. Cuando ya estaba terminando de contar, __el amor aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado, hasta que divisó un rosal, y estremecido decidió esconderse entre sus flores. Cuando la locura acabó encontró a todos muy rápidamente, sólo el amor no aparecía por ningún lado. La locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, debajo de cada piedra, en la cima de las montañas y cuando estaba por darse vencida, divisó un rosal... y comenzó a mover las ramas. Cuando de pronto, un doloroso grito se escuchó. Las espinas habían herido en los ojos del amor... La locura no sabía que hacer para disculparse; lloró, rogó, imploró, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo. Desde entonces, desde que, por primera vez se jugó a las escondidas en la tierra, el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña._

~~~o~~~o~~~

El Escondite es un juego muy popular entre los niños, no importando tanto el deseo de ganar sino el de divertirse, y los chicos del Sun Garden no son la excepción.

En estos momentos, cuatro niños de unos 8 años, juntos con los otros niños del Sun Garden estaban escuchando una plática muy aburrida sobre los riesgos de jugar con elementos peligrosos, más que todo lo decían por Haruya, que era quien realmente hacía todo aquello. Los demás solo lo miraban, en sus ojos decían –_Esto es tu culpa, maldito. Ahora estamos aquí en vez de jugar en el patio_ – Cosa que realmente no le importaba al peli-rojo, quien estaba al lado de su querido peli-blanco que lo miraba igual o tal vez peor.

-Burn, ahora quiero jugar y no estar aquí. Todo por tu culpa – Susurraba el pequeño Suzuno. De un momento a otro sintió un brazo que pasó por su espalda y lo apretaba firme mientras lo abrazaba, y lo pegaba al cuerpo del peli-rojo. Logrando que se ruborizara en el proceso.

-No te preocupes Suzu-chan~ Muy pronto todo terminará, ne? – Le dio una sonrisa muy alegre que lo tranquilizó un poco y le sonrió de vuelta, por lo menos hasta que sintió unas miradas ajenas que los miraban con travesura. Agachó su cabeza y trató de separarse del pequeño de ojos ámbares, intento que fue imposible

-Oh, por favor no te detengas por nosotros. Continuen con lo suyo – Decía muy pícaro el pequeño peli-verde del grupo. Éste estaba sentado al lado de Suzuno mientras picaba su mejilla con su dedo.

-Aunque si quieren puedo decirle a Padre que los deje salir solos un rato – Apoyaba otro peli-rojo de ojos jade, que se encontraba al lado del peli-verde. Ambos muy juntos, cosa que notó el oji-ámbar

-Aunque tal vez deberíamos salir los cuatro, nosotros solitos de un lado – Apretaba su agarre que tenía preso a Suzuno, haciendo que éste se abochornara más de lo que ya estaba – Y ustedes solitos por otro lado – Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, mientras veía como Mido dejaba de molestar a su peli-blanco y ahora miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado. Hiroto lo vió y sonrió.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea, jaja – Y así ambos pelirrojos se echaron a reir, abochornando a los menores. Olvidando que estaban en el auditorio del Sun Garden escuchando el discurso de Padre, éste volteó al escuchar las risas mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

-¡Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Hiroto! ¡Presten atención a no ser que quieran pasar tiempo extra aquí! – Gritó Hitomiko al lado de su padre, mientras los niños se tensaban y volvían a prestar atención.

-_Siempre lo mismo_ – Pensaba feliz Padre mientras suspiraba y volvía con su discurso.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Ahh – Bostezaba Nagumo mientras se estiraba – Eso fue muy largo, menos mal que ya acabó.

-Si, pero ahora por fin podemos ir a jugar – Decía el otro peli-rojo que también se estiraba, mientras veía a los dos menores aún sonrojados viéndolos con el ceño fruncido, aunque mas que una amenzaba eso se veía muy tierno - ¿Qué les ocurre?

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacernos pasar esa vergüenza? – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Ahora pensaran cosas raras – Decía el peli-blanco, mientras el oji-ambar se acercaba a él muy arrogante

-No digas tonterías, Suzu-chan~. Ya todos lo saben asi que no pensarán nada raro – Decía mientras abrazaba a Suzuno, haciendo que este se enojara y tratara de separarse

-Si Mido, no te enojes sonríe porque asi eres más lindo – Decía el oji-jade mientras con sus dedos dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de Mido, haciendo que este olvidara su "enojo" y le sonriera. – Ves asi está mejor – Ambos se sonrieron mientras veían a sus dos amigos.

A pesar de ser raro, ellos adoraban apsar su tiempo todos juntos

~~~o~~~o~~~

Luego de calmar un poco el ambiente y que todos estuvieran otra vez normales, fueron todos al receso. Al ser los últimos en salir, todos los juegos ya estaban ocupados. Así que decidieron ir al pequeño bosque que estaba al frente del orfanato.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó el peli-blanco. Todos estaban sentados en un círculo decidiendo qué hacer.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos al escondite? – Propuso muy feliz Mido mientras se levantaba animado – El bosque es lo suficientemente grande

-No me parece mala idea, ¿Jugamos? – Dijo Burn mientras todos asentían y se levantaban

-¿Quién cuenta? – Preguntó Hiroto, mientras había un gran silencio. Suspiró. Nadie quería contar sino esconderse

-Dejemoslo a la suerte – Propuso Mido, mientras feliz tomaba unas ramitas que habían por allí – Quien saque la más larga le toca contar. Todos tomaron una ramita, y por poca diferencia, la de ramita de Nagumo era la más larga

-Ja, te toca a ti Haru – Se burlaba Suzuno. Mientras el oji-ámbar chasqueaba la lengua con disgusto. Decidieron que contaría hasta 50 y que el árbol que tenía en frente sería la base. Así todos se disponían a correr para esconderse

-Oigan todavía no se escondan, recuerden debemos hacer el hechizo del escondite – Le dijo Nagumo, mientras todos se devolvían al recordarlo.

El hechizo del escondite lo habían inventado los 4 cuando tenían 5 años. El hechizo consistía en que debían lanzar un "conjuro mágico" antes de iniciar el juego, donde el que buscaba trataría de leer los pensamientos de los otros tocándoles la frente con la mano, y así los encontraría más rápido. Y si lograba encontrarlos debía decir "El Hechizo se cumplió". Aunque ya habían crecido, era algo así como una tradición para ellos.

Nagumo les tocó a todos la frente y dejó su mano en la frente del peli-blanco – Los voy a encontrar a todos – Y acercó su cabeza un poco hacia su mano, haciendo que las frentes de ambos estuvieran pegadas de no ser por su mano – En especial a ti. – Y le besó la punta de la nariz, mientras sus otros dos amigos sonreían ante esa escena.

-No podras encontrarme – Le dijo el peli-blanco mientras se alejaba un poco sonriente, haciendo que el otro también sonriera

-¡Ya verás que si!

~~~o~~~o~~~

Haruya ya estaba contando y todos ya se habían escondido. Hiroto estaba dentro de un árbol, el cual tenía un gran agujero donde el peli-rojo entró, él se agachó para no levantar sospecha dentro de ese árbol. Mido estaba entre dos montículos de tierra. Y Suzuno estaba algo lejos del resto, detrás de una gran roca.

Nagumo terminó de contar y se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Suzuno estaba sentado detrás de la piedra muy confiado, -_Estoy seguro que ese tonto no me lograra encontrar, luego correré y ganaré_- Pensaba muy feliz el peli-blanco. Ese "hechizo" siempre funcionaba cuando Haruya buscaba, y sobretodo siempre lo encontraba rápido a él. Era como si de verdad pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se le acercaba – Oye niño – Eso hizo que mirara hacia arriba y divisara a dos hombres de unos 20 años que lo miraban extraño - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy jugando al escondite – Decía frío y con una cara seria – Ahora mismo me deben estar buscando – Ambos hombres se miraron curiosos por la actitud de ese niño y luego sonrieron entre si.

-Niño, deberías saber que esta parte del bosque es peligrosa – Ambos se acercaban mucho al peli-blanco, el cual se tensó ante la cercanía – Podría pasarte algo si te encuentras con personas peligrosas~ - De repente uno de los dos tomó al peli-blanco y le inmovilizó las manos, paralizándolo.

-E-Esperen, q-qué creen que h-h-hacen – Ahora sintió miedo, realmente se había alejado mucho de donde estaban sus amigos. – P-Pero y-yo… ¡HARUYA! – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que le pusieron un pañuelo en la nariz y boca, haciendo que se desmayara.

Antes de de quedar totalmente inconsciente dejó su manilla en el piso – Ojala ese hechizo haga que Haru me encuentre – Pensó mientras era llevado

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ya el dencanso estaba por terminar y Burn había encontrado a los otros dos. Mido hacia pucheros porque creía que se había escondido bien, mientras era consolado por Hiroto. Haruya pensaba que había algo mal, ya había pasado media hora y aún no encontraba a su peli-blanco; se supone que siempre lo encontraba a él primero. Definitivamente algo andaba mal

-Chicos, me estoy preocupando – Decía mientras veía a los otros que también ayudaban a buscar.- Ya casi es hora de volver, y aun no lo encontramos

-Tranquilo, debe estar bien, tal vez esté en las afueras del bosque tratando que no lo encuentres – Decía como siempre tranquilo Hiroto

-¡Pero eso por allá es peligro! – Se alarmaba el oji-ámbar

-Entonces vamos rápido – Decía alegre Mido mientras corria a las afueras seguidos por los otros dos peli-rojos

Al llegar no encontraron nada, se disponían a irse pero el peli-verde vió algo que le llamó la atención

-Chicos, miren lo que encontré – Decía con algo de miedo Midorikawa mientras los otros se acercaban a él. Los peli-rojos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Mido se abrazó fuerte a Hiroto – No me digan que le paso algo – Se puso a llorar.

-No pienses eso, Mido – Sobaba su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarlo – Tal vez lo dejó aquí por error – Trataba de calmar a los chicos aunque ni él mismo se creía eso

-El nunca, nunca dejaría su manilla aquí – Afirmó Haruya muy firme – No quiero pensar esto, pero tal vez… - Fue interrumpido por Hiroto que le puso una mano en su boca, mientras con la otra abrazaba al peli-verde

-No digas eso, mejor busquemos a Padre y a Nee-san, ellos deben saber qué hacer - Tomó la mano de Midorikawa para que caminara y con su otra mano empujaba levemente a Burn por la espalda para que avanzara, mientras éste volteaba por última vez a la roca y luego otra vez a su mano que tenía la manilla.

-No se donde estas, pero te encontraré – Pensaba con decisión Burn mientras veía la manilla. Esa linda manilla que él le había hecho en clases de manualidades y que tenía un mensaje grabado en la parte de atrás: _Te quiero_

~~~o~~~o~~~

Despertaba un pequeño peli-blanco en un lugar extraño para él, veía a todos lados pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí

-¿Dónde estoy?

~~~o~~~o~~~

Bien, ¿Qué les parecio la historia? Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré la conty

Bye!


	2. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Hola, que tal? Si que algunos tienen duda por el pobre de Suzu, hasta me dejaron mensajes para preguntarme por él, pero pronto todo se resolverá, aunque todo a su tiempo. Prometo que ahora vendrán cosas mas interesantes… y un tanto dramaticas

**Andorea **Gracias~ Es genial que te guste. A mi también me gusta mucho es reflexión, mas o menos de ahí saqué la idea, pero claro le di mi toque personal XD. Muy pronto veras lo que realmente le pasó a Suzu. Supongo que esta no fue mi semana, pero trataré de estar feliz, gracias por lo animos~

Y aquí va el Capítulo 2~

~~~o~~~o~~~

Capítulo 2: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Había un gran silencio en aquella sala, los directivos, profesores y todos los niños se encontraban reunidos. Habían llamado a la policía, y les habían dicho que sólo podían reportar a alguien como perdido luego del plazo de 72 horas, algo completamente desalentador para todos. Parecía que los policías no se fijaban en el hecho de que el perdido era un niño de 8 años y que fue en las afueras del bosque.

Realmente no se sabía que hacer, ya habían pasado dos días de incesante búsqueda y no hallaba rastro del peli-blanco. Los adultos se preocupaban de que se perdiera algún otro niño, asi que trataban de buscarlo en grandes grupos de niños bajo la supervisión de dichos mayores. Pero aun asi habían algunos que se escapaban de esos grupos para poder buscar mejor.

Ese grupito "fugitivo" eran nada mas y nada menos que Nagumo Haruya, Midorikawa Ryuuji y Kiyama Hiroto. – Estan buscando en los mismos lugares y demasiado cerca. Jamas lo encontraran se hacen eso – Decían ellos en defensa. La verdad es que los jóvenes tenían razón, solo habían buscado en el bosque, era algo obvio que allí no estarían los secuestradores. Pero los mayores querían ser precavidos, además esa era labor de la policía, no de ellos.

El silencio fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abrió de forma escandalosa, provocando que todos voltearan. En la entrada estaba uno de los maestros que tenía en su hombro al pequeño peli-rojo oji-ámbar, el cual pataleaba para que lo soltara.

-Señor Kira, por fin logramos encontrarlo – Bajó al niño, el cual solo miró a otro lado molesto con los brazos cruzados – Otra vez estaba en el bosque – El Director Kira suspiró, parece ser que ahora Nagumo sólo iba allí, y ni quien culparlo.

Todos sentían lastima por él. Sabían que tenía mas que una amistad con el chico desaparecido, por lo tanto su desvanecimiento debía afectarle más a él que a cualquiera. Aunque no se podían quedar atrás sus otros dos amigos cercanos Hiroto y Mido. El feliz Mido ya no era el mismo.

-Haruya, entiende por favor que sólo queremos que no te pase nada a ti tampoco – Trataba de explicar calmadamente Hitomiko. Ella era estricta y disciplinada, pero entendía lo que todos sentían, ella se sentía igual – Pronto veras que la policía lo encontrara, solo debemos tener paciencia

- ¡Eso es mentira! –Grito el peli-rojo con enojo - ¡Esos son unos inútiles! ¡Ya han pasado casi 50 horas y nadie mueve un dedo! Y cuando trato de hacer algo, ustedes me detienen – Miró al suelo en un impulso de no llorar frente a los demás, todos se sorprendieron ante esto - ¡Ustedes son tan inútiles como los policías! – Concluyó corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

Aún sin la autorización de nadie, Hiroto y Ryuuji le siguieron. No podían dejarlo solo en estos momentos.

Al irse los chicos, el auditorio nuevamente quedó en silencio. Todos sabían que Nagumo tenía razón. Pero, ¿Qué más podían hacer ellos?

~~~o~~~o~~~

Los tres niños estaban en el cuarto del oji-ámbar, habían puesto seguro a la puerta. Realmente esta era una situación terrible. Los tres estaban sentados en la cama

-Calmate, si? Todos estamos muy afectados. Aunque Nee-San y Padre no lo demuestren, ellos también lo están – Comentó serio Hiroto, que tenía su mano entrelazada con la del peli-verde, el cual miraba melancólicamente por la ventana

-Lo se- Pausó un momento llevándose su mano a la cara y pasarla por su rojo cabello – Pero aun asi me siento impotente, me da tanto coraje estar aquí sentado mientras podría estarle pasando algo a él – Apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Creeme, no eres el único. Tal vez si él fuera un poco mayor y fuera capaz de defenderse, por lo menos no me sentiría asi. – Habló Hiroto algo triste

-¡Ni aunque fuera mayor o practicara boxeo en el campeonato mundial habría que descuidarlo! Él es un niño muy lindo y cualquiera querría ponerle la mano encima – Con su puño golpeó fuertemente la mesita de noche – Si solo… No hubiésemos jugado al escondite

-Lo siento – Se escuchó por primera vez la voz del oji-negro desde que entraron a la habitación, aun viendo hacia la ventana. Ambos peli-rojos se sorprendieron un poco con su vocecita tan triste. No era el mismo Mido de siempre.- Si yo… Si yo no hubiese dicho que jugaramos… E-Esto n-no habría pasado – Se quitó del agarre de Hiroto y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, mientras se ponía a llorar.

Ambos chicos corrieron enseguida a abrazarlo. Él no tenía la culpa para nada, pero era muy sensible ante todo esto. El pequeño peli-verde era el menor de ellos y sentían que debían protegerlo, era muy inocente y no querían que nada le pasara ni que se pusiera triste. Para Haruya, él era como un hermanito menor y para Hiroto… era alguien muy especial.

Esta misma relación a la inversa era la que tenían con Fuusuke. Para Hiroto era como un hermanito pequeño, y para Haruya… Era su razón de vivir.

-No es tu culpa, para nada – Decía Haruya mientras acariciaba su cabeza y se separaba de él.

-Tiene razón, tu solo sugeriste el juego. Sabemos que nunca quisiste que pasara esto, solo fue un desafortunado incidente – Hiroto aún abrazaba con fuerza a Mido, sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba su querido peli-verde. Quería darle fuerza. – Ven, mírame. Por favor, no llores mas – Le retiró sus manos y le besó su mejilla. Pero aun asi seguía sollozando

-Yo no quería que pasara… Y se que es culpa mia – Lloraba mientras su rostro era sostenido por Hiroto.

- Es mi culpa por no haberlo encontrado – Trataba de calmarlo, pero él estaba incluso peor, sólo que no lo demostraba como Mido.

-¡Ya basta los dos! – Habló Hiroto esta vez, aun con sus manos en el rostro de Mido, le miró directo a sus ojos – Tu no hiciste nada a propósito, o si? Querias que nos divirtiéramos todos juntos – Luego volteó a ver a su amigo Haruya – Y tu… Tu no tienes la culpa, él se alejó mucho y no pudiste encontrarlo.

-¡Es eso precisamente! No lo encontré. Mi deber era encontrarlo – Hablaba y por primera vez derramaba una lagrimas. No podía mas con esto. Hiroto trataba de ser la fuerza y la calma de ambos pero el también estaba mal.

Solo pudo hacer algo. Tomó a sus dos llorosos amigos y los abrazó. Al rato los otros correspondieron el abrazo, y sintieron una lagrima de Hiroto caer en su mejilla

-Ya no es solo tu deber. Ahora es el deber de todos encontrarlo – todos asintieron, era definitivamente algo que cumplirían

~~~o~~~o~~~

Pasaron las 72 horas que pedia la policía para comenzar la búsqueda. En un principio buscaron según el protocolo pues pensaban que no tardarian mucho en encontrarlo. Pero se equivocaron, parecía que al peli-blanco se lo hubiese tragado la Tierra. Colocaron multiples anuncios por folletos, televisión, radio y otros medios, anunciando una jugosa recompensa por al menos una información del paradero. Pero nada.

Todos se desesperaban, ya había pasado el tiempo pero nadie perdía la esperanza. Hitomiko había contratado los mejores detectives. Y aún asi no había pistas de nada… ¿Y ahora qué hacer?

~~~o~~~o~~~

6 Años Después~

-Señora y señores, daremos una entrevista a una figura prácticamente desconocida en el mundo del espectáculo. Abrió las puertas del espectáculo hace unos días en un país extranjero y seremos los primeros en entrevistarlo – Anunciaba el conductor de un programa de entrevistas – Es nativo de aquí, pero hace mucho no volvía a Japón. Demosle la bienvenida al novato y bien recibido por muchos fans al actor… - Se abrió una cortina roja dejando ver a …- Suzuno Fuusuke!

~~~o~~~o~~~

Si, lo se. Soy mala en dejarlo hasta aquí. Pero me gusta mucho dejar las cosas en duda, espero les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda o queja háganmelo saber.

Los tomatazos (?) y comentarios son bien recibidos

Matta-Ne~


	3. ¿Volveré a escuchar tu voz?

Hola gente, he vuelto~ He tenido algunos asuntos personales que hacer y me pasaba por aqui solo por momentos, pero ya que tengo tiempo libre decidí escribir la conty… no quería que pasara un mes como con mi otra historia. Espero que les guste este capi, y por petición de cierta personita, este es mas largo que el anterior.

**Shershiya Runa **Aquí te muestro mas o menos lo que pasó antes con Haru, y ya verás lo que tengo preparado para el próximo capitulo. Y para mi también son las mejores parejas~

**Ruki Egoist **Gracias, siempre he pensado que ellos son tal para cual. Admito que los he hecho algo cortos, asi que de ahora en mas trataré de aumentarle mas paginas, este lo dejé un porquito mas largo, espero y te guste.

Sin mas, les dejo con el Capitulo No. 3

~~~o~~~o~~~

Capitulo 3:

Él sabía que ya había pasado el tiempo, sabía que muchos ya habían perdido toda esperanza. Pero Nagumo Haruya no lo había hecho. Tenía 14 años, aun era muy joven pero sabía que tenía solo una misión: Encontrar a su querido peli-blanco.

-Burn, es hora de la cena – Hablaba una voz desde la cocina.- Por favor, apaga la televisión y acércate al comedor.

El peli-rojo hizo caso, apagó el aparato con el control remoto y se acercó a la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Midorikawa y Hiroto, el cual se acababa de quitar el delantal. Burn se sentó, los tres dieron las gracias por la comida, y comenzaron a comer

Luego de buscar a Suzuno por unos meses, la policía se dio por vencida, ocasionando el enojo de todos en el Sun Garden, pero en especial de los tres pequeños de ocho años. Hitomiko contrató detectives muy buenos pero no lograban nada, aun asi ellos continúan trabajando tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

Pero Haruya no estaba conforme con eso, él quería hacer algo para poder encontrarlo. Pero nadie hacia nada. Un día se decidió escapar y todos se alarmaron al tener a su segundo niño desaparecido. Buscaron y buscaron y luego de 3 días lo encontraron con una señora. Ella afirmaba que el niño estaba durmiendo en la calle y ella lo recogió para que no pasara frío. Pero Nagumo no quería regresar al Sun Garden, ya no sentía que era su hogar desde que Suzuno desapareció y desde que nadie, aparte de sus 2 amigos y Hitomiko, buscó mas al peli-blanco luego de la policía.

Sabiendo que en parte era su culpa, Seijirou Kira le dijo que podía vivir por aparte si asi lo deseaba pero con la condición de que no fuera solo y que estuviera con un adulto. Hiroto y Ryuuji inmediatamente apoyaron a su amigo y Hitomiko se ofreció a tener la custodia de los 3, haciéndose responsable de ellos. Padre dio el dinero para que compraran un pequeño apartamento de 2 cuartos. Al principio los 3 niños dormían en un cuarto y Hitomiko en otro, ella debía ir a trabajar todo el día y volvia en la noche; los tres comenzaron a ir a una escuela publica cercana y seguían buscando a su amigo. Al cumplir los once años, la peli-negra se dio cuenta que, a pesar de su corta edad, ya eran autosuficientes o por lo menos entre ellos tres; por lo tanto dejó que ellos tres vivieran por su cuenta, visitándolos cada 3 dias y dándoles la pension y dinero que les hiciera falta.

Debido a eso, el cuarto que antes era de los 3, pasó a ser solo de Midorikawa y Hiroto, y donde dormía Hitomiko se convirtió en la habitación del oji-ámbar. Allí estaba su cama y una cama rodadiza debajo de esta última. Nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a dormir cerca de Fuusuke.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su día? – Habló sonriente el oji-jade, mientras cortaba su carne en pedazos. Captando la atención de los otros dos

-Fue muy aburrido – El peli-verde hizo un puchero infantil mientras lo decía, haciendo que ambos peli-rojos sonrieran tiernamente. Su personalidad alegre volvió luego de mudarse con ambos peli-rojos, pues antes andaba muy deprimido al sentirse culpable. Pero con el tiempo comprendió que con estar triste no conseguía nada, si sentía culpable entonces debía ayudar no llorar.- Hicimos 3 exámenes y ninguna de esas materia me gusta.

-Pero al menos te fue bien, no? – Preguntó Hiroto, y al sentir el silencio supo inmediatamente que la respuesta era no. Haruya se echó a reír mientras despeinaba con una de sus manos el cabello del oji-negro. Hiroto sonrió y dirgió su atención a su amigo - ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue?

Haruya dejó de molestar el verde cabello y sonrió arrogantemente.- Claro que me fue bien – Aunque luego su sonrisa pasó a ser una melancolica y tierna.- Pero estoy seguro que ustedes saben lo que me falta para que mi día sea perfecto.

Ambos sabían que Burn había hecho grandes esfuerzos por no derrumbarse delante de ellos, siempre les sonreía y trataba siempre de no perder al esperanza. Pero sabían que tras esa sonrisa había mucho sentimiento triste de fondo, pero era un tema que no querían tocar. Ahora el peli-rojo si sonreía de verdad, y querían que ese fuera el Haruya de siempre.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Hiroto se levantó a contestar y resultó ser la peli-negra - Nee-san? Que ocu… La televisión?... Calmate un poco – Era lo poco que alcanzaban a oir los otros dos chicos – Esta bien, pero por qué? … Hola? – El oji-jade puso el teléfono en su sitio, un poco dudoso por la repentina llamada sin sentido de la mujer.

-Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntaba ansioso el peli-verde

-Que encendamos la televisión en el canal TIV. Parece ser que después será la farandula y ella quiere que lo veamos – Al observar a su chico y al oji-ámbar levantando la ceja, suspiró.- Yo tampoco tengo idea. Pero por algo nos lo dijo, asi que terminemos la comida y veamos el dichoso programa.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Un chico peli-blanco estaba entrando a un gran estudio de televisión del canal: TIV. Sabía que era parte de su trabajo hacer esta entrevista y que debía conservar su buen perfil no solo delante de las cámaras sino también ante el personal que trabajaba para dicha compañía, pero estar nuevamente en Japón era como un sueño.

-Fuusuke, ven rápido. Deben alistarte – Obedeció a su manager y se sentó delante del espejo para que comenzaran su maquillaje. Aun recordaba algunas cosas que vivió en su país, y tenia miedo de que nunca volvería a vivir asi de feliz. Su reciente fama no llenaba su vacío.

Terminaron de alistarlo y comenzaron a hablar con el conductor del Programa de farándula, en el cual habría un Especial en Vivo y las llamadas eran permitidas para que el público hablara con esta estrella. Era una forma de presentarse formalmente, ya que al venir de Estados Unidos era prácticamente desconocido para los japoneses, y ya que pronto haría una gran película con él de protagonista, ésta era una increíble oportunidad para que vieran su cara y lo conocieran un poco.

Ya todo estaba acordado y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que se acabaran las Noticias y comenzara la farándula. Le advirtieron que debía entrar por una cortina roja en cuanto recibiera la señal.

Ya completamente ubicado y al pasar el tiempo, el programa finalmente comenzó.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando que los comerciales terminaran para ver el programa que les había dicho su tutora. Ellos sabían perfectamente que ella no hace las cosas porque sí, sino que las hace por algo. Asi que tenían mucha curiosidad

-Mas le vale que valga la pena.- Hablaba aburrido el oji-ámbar que tenía su codo en uno de los brazos del sofá. Los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón. Y casi por arte de magia comenzó la canción de entrada del programa.- Ya era hora – Comentó divertido mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Pudieron ver el cartel de En Vivo, lo cual era algo extraño para esa clase de programas. Había un público que comenzó aplaudiendo mientras el que parecía ser el conductor del programa, entraba en escena.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a un Especial del programa de Farandula del Canal TIV, podrán conocer a nuestro invitado especial e incluso llamar para hacerle preguntas! – El publico aplaudió. Asi comenzó a presentarse, dar algunos agradecimientos y también algunos chismes de la semana.

El más aburrido allí era Burn, tenía los ojos entre cerrados mientras miraba la pantalla y también con el ceño fruncido y se preguntaba mentalmente -_¿Por qué estoy viendo esta clase tonterías?-_Cuando no lo resistió más y estaba a punto de levantarse apareció un letrero en la pantalla que decía – _Por fin es hora de mostrar nuestro invitado secreto _– Por lo que decidió esperar a que apareciera para luego marcharse.

-Señoras y señores, daremos una entrevista a una figura prácticamente desconocida en el mundo del espectáculo. Abrió las puertas del espectáculo hace unos días en un país extranjero y seremos los primeros en entrevistarlo – Anunciaba el conductor totalmente emocionado – Es nativo de aquí, pero hace mucho no volvía a Japón. Demosle la bienvenida al novato y bien recibido por muchos fans al actor… - Se abrió una cortina roja dejando ver a …- Suzuno Fuusuke!

Hizo una brillante aparición y lucía muy elegante aunque al mismo tiempo informal con esa chaqueta negra y esos jeans.

Al verlo entrar y saludar a la cámara a los tres casi les daba un infarto: ERA ÉL. Por fin había aparecido despues de tanto, daba igual qué hacia ahí, el punto es que sabían donde estaba por primera vez en 6 años.

-N-N-No p-p-puedo cre-e-eerlo – el peli-verde señalaba la pantalla incrédulo mientras comenzaban a caerle lagrimas de sus ojos. Sintió un abrazo muy cálido, sabía perfectamente quien lo abrazaba, asi que apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peli-rojo

El oji-jade también derramaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad.- Lo ves? Todos ellos se equivocaron, nosotros no. Por fin lo encontramos! – Decía con mucha felicidad. Entonces notó que Burn no decía nada. Puso la cabeza encima del hombro de su peli-verde pero no logró ver al otro peli-rojo.

Soltó a Ryuuji y se levantó para buscar a Burn, pero no tardó mucho porque el oji-ámbar salía de su habitación con la camisa que tenia puesta, unos jeans y una chaqueta en su brazo.

-No me digas que pensaras salir a estas horas.- Habló Hiroto que volvió a abrazar al peli-verde ya que aun lloraba, ambos estaban de pie

-Creo que es obvio a dónde iré.- habló serio el oji-ámbar, mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y se dirigía a la puerta

-No hagas tonterías, no te dejaran entrar. – Trató de hacerle razonar, pero ya estaba abriendo la puerta - Y si los guardias te pillan tratando de entrar sin permiso, menos podremos verlo. Perderemos la única oportunidad que hemos tenido.- Eso hizo que Haruya se detuviera y chasquera la lengua molesto

-Pero ahora que se donde está, tengo que verlo – Apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba al suelo

-Yo también quiero verlo.- Habló Mido desde el pecho de Hiroto. El peli-rojo los vió a ambos y suspiró. Claro que él también deseaba verlo pero no podía actuar sin pensar

-Primero lo primero, debemos comunicarnos con él – Se alejó de ambos y tomó el teléfono y se lo acercó a Nagumo

-Si yo supiera su número, hace años le habría hablado – Habló irónicamente y con los brazos cruzados.

-No seas tonto, en el programa dijeron que se aceptaban llamadas. Solo hay que esperar el momento – Hiroto le sonrió y Midorikawa también. Nagumo parpadeó varias y luego sonrió un poco

-¿Estan seguros que quieren que sea yo el primero que hable? – Los otros dos se miraron y luego se comenzaron a reir, haciendo que el peli-rojo se sonrojara un poco por sus risas

-¿Es una broma verdad? – Decía Mido riendo aun – Nosotros somos sus amigos, pero tu eres mas que eso, no?

-Asi que nosotros esperamos que no digas ningunas tontería, vale? – Los peli-rojos se chocaron los puños entre si

-No te preocupes, se exactamente que decirle – Miró el teléfono y luego se sentaron en el sillón a esperar la señal de poder llamar, mientras veian y escuchaban al peli-blanco.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-¿Hace cuanto te diste a conocer y cómo fue eso? – Leía las tarjetas del programa, el conductor

-La verdad es que estuve haciendo un papel protagonico en una película muy esperada en Estados Unidos. – Respondía el peli-blanco mientras le sonreía al publico y las cámaras. Todos estaban encantados por él.- Pero nadie sabía quién sería el actor, pues era una sorpresa. Asi que el día del estreno me dí a conocer – Se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos y luego una gran ovación.

Suzuno aun no se acostumbraba tanto a eso, por lo que movia las manos un poco nervioso, pero lejos de la mirada curiosa de los espectadores.

-Ya pasamos por las preguntas de protocolo. Por lo tanto abriremos el espacio de preguntas al publico – Otros aplausos.

El peli-blanco se revolvía algo nervioso en su asiento. Tenía miedo que le preguntaran algo muy personal o que no supiera responder a algo. En ese momento vió la señal tras bambalinas de que había una llamada.

-Hola, qué tal? Eres el primer afortunado en hablar con nuestro invitado – Hablaba el conductor recibiendo aplausos. – Adelante Fuusuke-san, habla con él

-Hola es un gusto hablar contigo, ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo? – Sonreia amablemente, mientras esperaba la respuesta. Aunque lo que oyó lo dejó impactado

-El hechizo se cumplió

~~~o~~~o~~~

La verdad es que no se si quedó bien, o si desean que termine ahí. Aunque la verdad es que tengo algunas ideas sobre su encuentro, pero todo dependerá de mis lectoras~

No se si se han dado cuenta, pero amo dejar las cosas en suspenso, espero y les haya gustado. Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos~

Matta-Ne~


End file.
